1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to diagramless crossword puzzles, and more particularly, to systems, methods, and kits for facilitating the solving and/or resolution of diagramless crossword puzzles.
2. Background of Related Art
Generally, diagramless crosswords are those which the “Across” and “Down” clues are given. However, unlike regular crosswords, in diagramless crossword puzzles, the actual diagram of the puzzle (i.e., the numbered grid with certain of the cells blacked) is not provided. Only the number of cells comprising the height and width of the grid are disclosed. Occasionally, the location of the starting cell is disclosed.
Accordingly, unlike regular crosswords, diagramless crosswords require the participant to not only answer the clues, but to turn the entirely featureless grid into a regular crossword grid by figuring out where the black cells are located and marking them as such, and to figuring out where all the clue numbers go in the cells of the crossword grid. Typically, for all but the first “Across” clue, one needs to guess how long the answer is.
In solving a diagramless crossword puzzle, the following tips have been offered. First, the length of the first Across answer is determined. The length of the first Across answer is determined by subtracting one (1) from the number of the second Across clue. For example, if the second Across clue is numbered “6”, then the answer to the 1-Across clue is five (5) letters long.
Then try to write in the answer to 1-Across, which would provide the starting letters for the 1-Down, 2-Down, 3-Down, 4-Down and 5-Down answers. Remember, the cell of the grid at the beginning and at the end of each answer should be blackened.
Often, American crosswords have mirror symmetry (i.e., the pattern of black and white squares in the puzzle look the same if the grid is turned upside down). There are other variations of the symmetry of the diagram, for example, left-right or up-down symmetry. Indeed, in some rare instances, the diagram may be slightly asymmetrical.
It is this very manipulation of usable information that makes the invention of the present disclosure so useful in achieving the intellectual satisfaction in the successful solution of these puzzles.
In view of the foregoing, a continuing need exists for devices and methods for facilitating the resolution of diagramless crossword puzzles.